Sam's TWU Adventure Chapter 4
by DuffyDreamer
Summary: My daydreams mixed with the Teen Wolf story line and characters


Chapter 4:

Oh crap!

Though my insides were shriveling up, on the outside I put on a great disguise with my shoulders back and standing tall. I looked confident, but sure as hell didn't feel like it on the inside!

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property."

Derek isn't really scary it's just his sexiness is intimidating...

Oh my lawd I might not handle!

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know."

Nice Mr. Stutter Stiles.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but - Uh, forget it."

Oh gawd look at that sass! Derek just turn and strut away. Werk girl! Get it!

"Uhm. All right, come on, I gotta get to work."

Well fine Scott you leave. I'm still in shock over the glorious man that blessed us with his presence.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us."

Uh haha yeah right.

"Remember what?"

Man Scott is always out of "the know"

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago."

Well at least stiles knows.

"I wonder what he's doing back."

Me too oh wait, it couldn't have anything to do with his sister dying could it!?

"Come on."

They're leaving..? But..

"I have my separate car so I'm gonna hang here for a second. But I'll see you guys at school."

"In the middle of a forest, alone, where a murder has been committed? I don't know.."

Aww stiles cares...

"It's good stiles, I'll only be here a sec."

"Ok but text me when you get home."

"Ok."

Well crap, I didn't think it was going to be this nerve racking being alone.

I'm good I'm good. I just need to go find that sourwolfy..

"You must be an idiot. So I'm gonna give you until 3 to leave right now."

Aww that deep, sexy, voice. It would make any girl melt.

But just because my insides are melting doesn't mean I'm gonna let Derek get the best of me.

"Listen up Derek-"

oooh yaaaas girl you tell him!

"I know you want to help Scott, and I have been best friends with him for years, and I'll help you deal with him."

As he glared down at me he began to walk closer towards me.

No Derek why do to do this to me!?

Sharp breaths!

Wait!? I'm not breathing!

"Tell me what you know...or what you think you know."

"No. I told you my offer and that's all I have to say."

And with that I walked back to my car.

Oh my glob I don't know how I kept my cool and sassed Derek freaking Hale, but I did. Take that Sour Werewolf!

And just as I reached my car, Derek was leaning up against it.

Ugh, curse werewolf speed.

"Nice car. And you're right. I want to keep Scott from ruining everything."

Aww Derek is Scott's number one fan! Sorta..

"Look, I want to help Scott too, so if you have any ideas then I'm all ears."

Ugh that glare is unbreakable I tell you!

"Look. Just keep your friend away from that girl- and make sure he doesn't get angry."

Hehe girl.. Aka Allison.. That'll be tough..

See there's a start Derek...

But I think he's leaving out something..

Something along the lines of an alpha on the loose, a dead body buried on his property. OH! And that Scott's gonna go crazy tomorrow night!

"Ok. Give me your number."

I made sure to keep eye contact the whole time.

Wow, I need to memorize this number for when I wake up from this dream.

"Fine."

He took my phone, typed it in and handed it back.

"Now go on puppy."

Oooh he did not like that! But surprisingly left with only an angry glare. But isn't that what he always does?

I waited for him to leave before I got in my car. And once I was in my car I sped home.

Ahhhh, home. I would kiss you! Oh wait, nevermind, I just did. Heh...

Ohh teehee butt buzz again.

Must be a text! Who loves me?

Aww stiles!

"Are you ok? You haven't texted me yet?! If you don't in 5 more minutes I will go search the woods! I'm serious!"

-Stiles

Uh, can I have that ovary transplant now! Like now!?

He's so cute...

"It's all good. Safe and sound at home. Thanks stiles, you're the best."

-Sam

"Sam?"

Woaw, wait, I don't know that voice...


End file.
